


You put the hot into The Hot Bean

by Kelmeckis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelmeckis/pseuds/Kelmeckis
Summary: When Stiles walks into The Hot Bean he expects to see Erica and order his usual. But instead, he sees a man with black hair and stubble, a man he has never seen before. Where the hell is Erica and where did she get this hot guy from?!





	You put the hot into The Hot Bean

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a one-shot with one chapter, but after finishing this one my brain came up with ideas for a second chapter. So it might get even longer, depends on what I can fit into the second chapter. Also, first time posting on AO3, so still figuring out how this all works. So I might add some tags with the next chapter. 
> 
> It is has been beta read (twice) so if there are any mistakes left than that is my fault. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It had been a hell of a nightshift, but Stiles knew that Erica could cheer him up and when he walked through the door of The Hot Bean, he felt a little better. When it was his turn to order, he looked up and instead of seeing Erica’s blonde curls with her signature smile, he saw a man with black hair and stubble in front of him. Stiles’ mouth opened and closed as he tried to understand why Erica wasn’t here. 

‘Welcome at The Hot Bean, what can I get you?’  
Stiles knew it's rude to stare at someone, but he couldn’t help himself.  
‘You’re not Erica,’ spilled out of his mouth.  
‘No, I’m Derek. What can I get you?', the man raised an eyebrow while his eyes scanned Stiles' body.  
To his credit the man - scratch that - Derek didn’t sound mad or confused about Stiles’ remark.  
‘Uh, a Doppio.’ He usually ordered something with more sugar in it, but today, he needed his caffeine in the purest way he could possibly get. Maybe after his coffee, he could figure out why Derek suddenly was there because Stiles had never seen him before at the coffeeshop. Hopefully, Erica didn’t quit or even worse; got fired. If she was, he wondered what she even did to get fired. Erica was great with the customers and absolutely took nobody’s bullshit. Luckily for him, he learned that before he tried to bullshit her.

‘Will you take your coffee to go or will you drink it here? And what is your name?’, Derek looked him in his eyes.  
Again, he stared at Derek. Stiles was so used to Erica, since she didn’t even bother to ask his name anymore or if he wanted it to go or just sit down.  
‘I will drink it here and my name is Stiles.'  
Derek’s eyes widened when he heard Stiles' name, but he nodded at the same time. Stiles’ knew he has quite a unique name, but at least most people could pronounce it. That couldn’t be said about his birth name though. He handed over the money and then went to find a table to sit at.

When he found a table for himself, Derek came up to him to bring him his doppio. After thanking Derek, he relaxed more and made himself more comfortable in his seat. Having a nice view for a few moments, until Derek went behind the counter again, helped too.

These were those moments for himself, the moments that he didn’t need to be a police officer or an overbearing son who tried and most times successfully got his dad to eat healthy. He could just be and relax a little for a while.

~ § ~

The next time he went to The Hot Bean, it was pouring outside so he ran from his jeep to the door so he could somewhat stay dry. He was soaking wet when he stepped inside, which according to Stiles gave away how heavy the rainfall was that afternoon.  
It smelled like some pastries just came from the oven and his stomach let him knew that it wouldn’t say no to one of those. He was more awake today and saw that Erica was nowhere to be found. Instead, he was graced with Derek’s presence. He might be a bit of a drama queen -or a lot if you asked Lydia-, but Derek looked at his best today. His t-shirt seemed to hug his arms or better said his arms muscles looked like a koala hugged a tree. His apron made him look cute and more approachable. When it was Stiles' turn to order, he could see that Derek’s eyebrows did quite the opposite. And he could also see a nametag on Derek’s apron.

‘Welcome at The Hot Bean, what can I get you?’, he looked him in his eyes and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.  
It might have been his mind playing tricks with him, but if he remembered correctly Derek sounded a little bit more cheerful then last time.  
‘A Caramello, please,’ he said, while smiling.  
Derek’s eyebrow went up, just like last time. Maybe because he hadn’t had said please last time.  
‘Will you take your coffee to go or will you drink it here?’  
‘I would like it to drink it here and can I get a Blondie too, please?’ He didn’t make his usual joke. If Erica was here, he would have said ‘Can I get a you with my coffee?’ The first time he asked her that, she had rolled her eyes at him. If she wasn’t in a good mood she still did that and otherwise, she would roll her eyes and smile her half smile.  
‘Of course, the blondie’s are still hot since they are fresh out of the oven,’ Derek told him.

It was quieter than the last time he visited, so he chose a table close to the counter. Derek brought his Caramello and Blondie over quickly. That was what he loved about this place: that they actually went a little step further for their customers. He would have happily brought the coffee and pastry over to the table himself

~ § ~

Stiles whistled while he walked the short distance to The Hot Bean. What a difference with the last time because the sun shined this time. Unfortunately, he couldn’t smell freshly baked pastries, but he had a good breakfast so he would be good for a couple of hours. A head full of black hair greeted him when he walked up to the counter and from this distance he saw the beginning of a real beard instead of stubble. It made Derek look a bit more rough.

Just like last time he noticed the name tag on Derek’s apron. Why he would need one was beyond Stiles because anybody would be able to tell the difference between Derek and Erica. Only this time the name tag didn’t have his name on it, but Erica’s. So since Stiles felt a little playful, he decided to have a little fun.

‘You have changed a bit since I last saw you, but you look good,’ Stiles said before Derek even got the chance to say anything.  
Both of Derek’s eyebrows went up and he stared at Stiles.  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘I mean, black hair instead of blonde, you got rid of your curls and that beginning beard is quite impressive,’ He could barely contain his laughter at seeing Derek’s blank stare and still raised eyebrows.  
‘I’m so glad to have you back, I was almost afraid that Derek kidnapped you or maybe even took over your job completely. I’m happy that you’re back, Catwoman,’ Derek looked at him with a look he could only describe as if Derek thought he lost his mind.  
‘What is wrong with you?’ Derek blurted out after he opened and shut his mouth a couple of times.  
‘What is wrong with me? Catwoman don’t you recognize me anymore?!’, he played on the dramatics a little for those lines.  
‘What are talking you about?’ Derek asked. He frowned at Stiles, looking deeply in thought about something. Stiles simply gestured towards his name tag to help him out.  
‘You’re being very funny,’ Derek said sarcastically. ‘What do you want?’  
‘I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help it. I want a Caramello again, please,’ While looking for his money, he heard Derek grumbling something of the lines that he didn’t know if he wanted more customers that thought they could be funny. Stiles felt bad for him, maybe he was having a bad day and already had ten people point out the name tag. So he added an extra two dollars when he gave Derek the money. Derek tried to give the extra money back, but he simply refused and Derek grumbled after that.

Derek also almost slammed the Caramello when he put it down in front of Stiles. He shook his head and mumbled Catwoman while walking away. Stiles felt the corners of his mouth turning up and he bit his lip softly.


End file.
